


illusionistic

by ButtersBottomBitch



Category: South Park
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Poetry, basically its a poem Cartman wrote about kyle, i wrote this in like 15 minutes one morning so dont judge me bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtersBottomBitch/pseuds/ButtersBottomBitch
Summary: Cartman writes a poem on his thoughts about Kyle.





	illusionistic

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna, lemme know what you think!

Every time I look at him, I feel like my chest is going to explode. 

I swear I have never felt so strongly about anyone in my whole life. 

Ever since I was child, everything I did would get a reaction, from him specifically.

I grew to expect it. It was almost some sort of sick satisfaction.

I would bring down entire countries just to see that burning flame of rage build in him. 

How sick I made him.

It was beautiful. 

We were living for each other.

Every move strategized to see who would break first. 

His eyes could move mountains, but they didn't have to.

I did it for him.

To the outside eye, it was a sick game of cat and mouse. 

But I knew all along it was just our foreplay. 

Aggressively throwing each other around. 

Ripping ourselves and the things around us to shreds, just for the high of it. 

Nobody could understand.

The thrill of his hand at my neck, spitting hatred down my throat, and how beautifully it morphed into something more.

Moments that felt like hours spent watching a forest fire spread through him.

Even with my eyes closed, I can feel his sight on me.

My existence hangs on the words he says to me. 

He is my source of pleasure, my anger, and my will to continue with these games. 

His name tastes like fireball whiskey on my tongue. 

Kyle Broflovski, my everything.


End file.
